Dias moviditos
by Red Machine
Summary: Vamos, la historia es puro lemon XD Es un Rondraco y FredGeorgePara que un summary, leedlo y os enterais mejor


Bueno... XD esto fue un regalo que le hice a mi amiga Krisy porque me dio la gana xD Vamos, el fic es tooodo lemon, y hay escenas medianamente fuertes, asi como un twincest ( Incesto, Vamos Fred y george XD) y nada, que lo disfruteis mucho,

Avisaos estais, de que no es muy fino. Ala! que os cunda ;)

Se os quiere!!!

Era de buena mañana cuando Draco sintió un escalofrío, la nieve agolpaba las ventanas, y hacía que los terrenos de Hogwarts fueran mas bonitos aun si cabe de lo que son…

Un gran golpe en la ventana hizo que Draco despertara de su ensoñación.

- Maldita Errol, - Dijo cogiendo el sobre del pico de la tonta lechuza.

Errol, se puso en pié y se marchó cayendo en picado hacia el suelo.

Draco cogió el sobre con su nombre y lo abrió.

La caligrafía destartalada de Ron hizo que esbozara una sonrisa.

"_Te espero en el club de duelo a las 12.00, No faltes Amor mió._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Ron Weasley"_

Draco se vistió y bajó a desayunar con la esperanza de ver a ron, que como siempre, se le había hecho tarde y no estaba.

Se dirigió a pociones dobles, con Gryffindor, era un alivio ya que tarde o temprano Ron tendría que aparecer, y le encantaba que llegara tarde a esa hora, ya que como Snape siempre le regañaba ponía una cara irresistible.

Y como siempre llegó tarde.

- Señor Weasley – Dijo snape con su fría voz. – A que se debe, esta tardanza – Dijo alzando una ceja, pues aunque ya lo sabía, tendría que ridiculizarlo.

- Yo, señor, es que… Verá – Sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color que su despeinado pelo.

- Nada¿No? Supongo que te habrás vuelto a quedar dormido – Dijo Snape dando unos pasos hacia el.- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, La próxima vez, póngase un hechizo despertador.

Y sin más procedió con la clase.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó la cena.

Draco miraba furtivamente a Ron, casi desnudándolo con la mirada y ron hacia lo mismo.

De postre tocaba helado de nata que tardaba horas en deshacerse. Y Draco cogió una tarrina y se la guardo en la túnica para darle un buen uso después.

Después de la cena del gran comedor todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y charlaron animadamente hasta la hora de irse a dormir.

Draco esperaba hasta que se fuera a dormir los últimos alumnos que quedaban en la sala común.

Miró en reloj, las 12.05, debería darse prisa.

Cogió su varita y fue con cuidado al club de duelo, que ya no tenía uso, y no pasaba nadie por allí

- Llegas tarde Draconcello – Dijo una melosa voz.

- Lo se Ronnie – Dijo mientras le agarraba de la espalda. – No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos.

Y sin más se unieron en un beso húmedo y calido, mientras sus lenguas se rozaban y golpeaban con furia.

- Te he traído un regalo – Dijo Draco entrecortadamente mientras sacaba el helado de su bolsillo.

Pronto las bocas de los dos chicos volvieron a unirse y sus manos buscaron las túnicas con desesperación, poco a poco las ropas fueron cayendo al suelo y los gemidos fueron aumentando de volumen.

Draco cerró las puertas con un hechizo que le enseñó su padre, así como un hechizo silenciador para que no oyeran nada los que estaban fuera.

- Te apetece jugar Ronnie? – Dijo Draco pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

Ron se mordió el labio inferior de impaciencia.

- Claro – Dijo casi en un gemido.

Draco conjuró una cama y condujo a ron hasta ella.

-Draco- Susurró ron extasiado

Draco sembraba besos en el cuello de ron e iba bajando hacia su pecho, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

El sonido metálico de las esposas resonaba en aquella sala, Mientras Draco esposaba a ron a los barrotes de la cama.

Tras esposarlo le puso una venda en los ojos con lo que ron se quedaba totalmente a oscuras e inmovilizado.

- Draco, Tómame – Dijo ron jadeando.

- Aun no, Ronnie, se paciente – Dijo mientras le mordía un pezón.

Cogió el helado y hundió su dedo índice y cogió un poco. A continuación se relamió el dedo con ansia y lo volvió a hundir.

Draco, acarició la comisura de los labios de ron con el helado y este abrió la boca y Draco introdució su dedo.

Ron Lamía el dedo con gran ansía mientras a Draco se le dibujaba una sonrisa dado el estado de desesperación de su amante.

Draco permitió recostarse en el pecho de su amante, untándolo con helado y lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando cada rincón de Ron.

-Draco…Draco…- Gemía Ron mientras Draco deslizaba su mano bajo su bóxer **negro.**

Draco se aferraba a la erección de Ron, como si temiera por su vida, proporcionándole un placer inmejorable, dados sus gemidos y como se arqueaba su cuerpo bajo su mano, le decía que ron, tenía que tomar ahora las riendas.

Lentamente Draco soltó a Ron que, a ciegas, tomó la dura erección de Draco y se la introdujo en la boca, arrancando de la garganta de Draco un gemido profundamente sonoro.

Y lo primero que vio al quitarse la venda fue la cara de placer de Draco Malfoy.

- Ron, tómame, por favor – Gemía desesperadamente Draco mientras se retorcía de placer.

Ron lamió su dedo índice, para luego deslizarlo en el interior de Draco, a quien se le escapó un gemido sonoro y placentero.

Un segundo dedo se deslizo y Draco volvió a arquear la espalda y a gemir sin control.

- Draco – Dijo mientras le lamía el glande.

Se situó detrás de Draco, y rozó a draco con su virilidad.

Draco se estremeció y soltó un gemido de desesperación.

- Vamos, Ron Jódeme, ya! – Gimió Draco sin poderse contener contoneando las caderas haciendo que la erección de ron se frotara contra sus nalgas.

Ron se adentro en Draco, en una embestida, Ruda que hizo que Draco arqueara la espalda y gimiera sin control.

- Más, Más uhm… – Gemía Draco en la oreja de Ron, haciendo que este se estremeciera y embistiera a Draco con mas fuerza.

Draco, lamía y mordía la oreja de Ron y ron paseaba las manos por el pecho de Draco que se detenía en los duros pezones para pellizcarlos y lamerlos, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Ron puso su mano en la erección palpitante de Draco, y comenzó a masajearla al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas.

Al poco tiempo, y tras una violenta y fuerte embestida, Ron se corrió bañando las entrañas del rubio, y rozando su próstata, que poco después Draco acabo corriéndose en las sabanas de la cama de la sala de los menesteres.

Después de formalizar sus respiraciones, se fundieron en un largo beso y se durmieron con las piernas enroscadas despeinados, y manchados de felicidad, y lujuria.

**Mientras en el dormitorio gryffindor…**

Fred, salía de la ducha, completamente mojado, y el pelo goteándole por la espalda,

Mientras tanto George leía unos comics.

- Eh, George, puedes pasarme esos calzoncillos de ahí? – Dijo con la toalla atada en la cintura y apuntando a la mesita con su dedo índice.

- Claro, Toma Píllalos - dijo tomando los calzoncillos y tirándoselos a Fred en la cara.

Fred se quitó la toalla dejándolo como Molly lo trajo al mundo.

George, aun sin saber por qué se excitó al ver a su hermano desnudo y tuvo una erección.

Trató de ocultarla pero su hermano fue más rápido y se dio cuenta.

- George, que te pasa, otra vez pensando, en Angelina? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

-No es eso…- Su erección, palpitaba cuando miraba a su hermano en bóxer.

-Entonces que... – No pudo acabar, los labios de su hermano George se deslizaban sobre los suyos, haciendo que su erección se levantara orgullosa sobre su bóxer.

Casi sin pensarlo, los dos hermanos dirigieron sus manos a la erección del otro, masajeándola y estrujándola entre sus dedos.

Sus lenguas luchaban por ganar en una batalla decadente y llena de lujuria y pasión acumulada, durante muchos años.

George, deslizo el bóxer de Fred hasta tirarlo fuera de la vista.

Mientras tanto Fred desabotonaba la camisa de George y atacaba a sus pezones.

Al poco tiempo estaban desnudos sobre la cama, besándose, con sus erecciones rozando en una dolorosa cadencia.

Un dedo, se coló en el interior de George, seguido por dos más.

George, lanzaba gemidos y frotaba su erección contra la de su hermano.

Al poco después, Fred y George se movían frenéticamente, sincronizados, recibiendo un placer casi insoportable, gimiendo sin control.

-Fred, Va… A... Ll… Llegar… R...Ron- Dijo George intentando decir algo coherente.

- Ron, Esta… Arg!!... Fo…lla…ndo con... Draco. Ahh – Dijo Fred.

- Métemela, más adentro, Fred… Más... Awww!

Fred, se corrió al oír las palabras de su hermano, y George, se corrió, cuando su hermano, se metió la erección en su húmeda boca.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció ron, despeinado y destartalado.

- Pero que cojones?!?!?!?


End file.
